The Crimson Blade
by The Fate Goddess
Summary: With the cast of a spell, the Hero of Kvatch was taken under control by the Mythic Dawn and it is up to Martin to save her before she has a chance to kill him and everyone else.
1. Prologue

**This fic disappeared and I have no idea what the hell happened to it so I am gonna reupload it.**

**Prologue**

The night coated the sky with blackness. No moon shone on the glossy snow covered mountain side. The snow fell rapidly into the night, glittering like little fireflies on a summer's night despite there being no moon. Above, misty clouds rolled across the sky. The wind was a cold, ghostly hand that pelted everyone who tried to fight against the blizzard. No one even dared try. No one but one.

Storm fought against this beast, battling the snow, wind, and ice to get to Cloud Ruler Temple. She had to warn the blades that Imperial City was destroyed, nothing but ruble and broken building now. The next target was Cloud Ruler Temple. They had to get Martin out of there and get him somewhere safe.

She turned back to see the outline of Bruma within the snow. No lights glowed there now, no guards paced outside, guarding the city with there life. That was weird, they were always there. She scanned the land, trying to look past the wall of snow and ice that was blanketing the land. She was looking for her pursuers.

She was snapped back to the world when her paint horse, the one that she had been borrowing when the horse's owner had been murdered, reared up. The white and brown patterned horse had tiny gleaming icicles hanging from it's nostrils and ears. She could see an outline of something in the snow. It had a massive size and stood on fours. She could hear its rough breathing; smell the reath of the beast. It had pointed ears that stuck straight up; its bushy tail was weaving back and fourth.

The wolf jumped, baring its long, yellowing fang. Ready to sink them into Storm. She drew her blade that shone silver. It was a long sword with s black handle, a gift from her closest friend, Martin. She jerked the reins if the horse and it moved to the side. She jumped off the horse, sword in her hand. The long silver blade shone in the pale light that the snow created. The wolf turned to her, saliva dripped from its jaws, freezing before it even hit the frozen, icy ground. A deep growl rumbled from the creature's throat. It's glowing yellow eyes flashed with images of hunger and madness. The canine leapt for her, grabbing hold of the left arm with it's long pointed fangs. A jolt of pain coursed through her body, causing her to shiver. She bashed the wolf's head with the butt of her sword, causing it to let go with a yelp! With one swipe of the blade the wolf crumbled to the ground and blood gushed from the wound that lay in it's side.

Storm bent down, stroking the side of the dead beast. The only reason that it attacked was because it was driven by hunger. Lack of food had caused the creature to go mad, attacking anything in sight that moved. She jerked up when a rustle of frostbitten ferns was sounded from behind her. She turned to see a hooded man with a crimson colored robe.

"You thought that you could get away from me!" As the man spoke his lips curved into an evil smirk.

Storm glared at him and then growled, "You can't take me on, ha! I would like to see you try!" With a cling her sword was drawn.

"Your sword is no match for my spell casting. I have no need to worry and you don't either. Your destiny is not death." The man replied, his voice even.

Storm looked at him, confused. After a few moments she asked, "What do you mean my destiny?"

"You will see soon enough." The robed man raised his hand and a light glowed in the palm of it.

Storm backed away, shaking a little. Not because of the cold but because of fear, even though she knew a few spells she was no match against a master of spell casting. She glanced over at her horse, which was pawing the frozen ground with its front left hoof. _I can make it, _She thought, _Once I reach Cloud Ruler Temple I shall be safe. _She raced towards the horse, hoping that she was fast enough.

"You shall not escape from me!" Laughed the robed man at her attempt to escape him.

"I would like to see you try and stop me. I, hero of Kvatch and sister of the blades" Storm growled, turning to him.

The robe man just smiled and spoke in a quiet and calm voice, "We will see, we will see."

Before Storm could even do so much as blink she was hit square in the chest with a red light. She crumpled to the ground, pain jolting through her body. She screamed in agony, her voice echoing throughout the mountains.

"Well, well, well. The hero of Kvatch has fallen to me. I told you that death shall not be your destiny. Your destiny shall be working for The Mythic Dawn." The robed man continued, "My name is Falcon and you shall be my servant from this day fourth."

Storm fought, she couldn't let him take control of her. That would mean the end of the world, the end of the blades, the end of Martin. She gasped for air; she was fighting a losing battle. Her mind and body was slipping, slowly, from her control. She tried to reach for her sword that had fallen in the snow a few feet from her but she couldn't. The last thing she remembered was Falcon laughing.

**Please review and no flames!**

**-Storm**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter 1.**

**** **Anyway...**

**** **I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**** **Chapter 1  
** Martin jolted awake at the sound of a scream echoing through the mountains. The scream sounded familiar, sounded just like his friend, Storm. His heart pound against his chest at the thought of Storm being attacked. Or Storm lying on the ground dying. He shook those thoughts from his mind and rushed to get dressed. He pulled on his silky green rode and put his soft deerskin moccasins on his feet. And just in time too, as soon as he was dressed the door was slammed open. Martin glanced over to see the face of Baurus, one of the Blades and one of Storm's most trusted friends.  
"Martin, sir, we think someone has been attacked outside Cloud Ruler Temple. Upon the road that leads into Bruma." The young Blade announced, leaning against the doorway.  
"Yes I know. I think I know who it is that has been attacked and I'm going to save her," Martin replied, now packing up his things and getting ready to leave.  
"But sir, it's dangerous. What if the attacker is still out there?" Baurus pointed out, "We couldn't afford to lose you."  
"Yes but my friend might be lying out there in the snow right now, dying. From what the scream sounded like, that person is not okay right now. I never heard anything like that before in my life."  
"But sir… oh…" Baurus cut off, knowing there was no changing the future emperor's mind, after a moment's hesitation he asked, "You think it's Storm, don't you?"  
"Yes and if she is out there I am going to help her. She did the same for me when Kvatch had been attacked." Martin replied, growing impatient. It was driving him crazy, the thought that Storm could be dead right now. Or worse.  
"Yes, true. But what would dare attack Storm. She is the best sword fighter that I have ever known and seen." Baurus pointed out, trying to make one last attempt to change Martin's mind.  
The future Emperor looked at Baurus. He knew exactly who would have attacked Storm. The same one who held a grudge upon her for taking The Mysterium Xarxes, which was a book that she had took from the Mythic Dawn in hopes of finding out their secrets. He breathed a sigh and replied, "I know who would have attacked her but I don't know how. I agree she is skilled at sword fighting but there is one way take her down easily is with magic. She's not much of a spellcaster though. I admit she has a weakness against that but how would the Mythic Dawn know about that. I'm the only one she has ever told. Not even Jauffre knows about it."  
Baurus looked surprised. He was speechless for a few moments. But once he got his voice back he asked, "Storm fears spells? I thought she was afraid of nothing."  
"Yes, Baurus, now I must go. I must save my friend." Martin sounded really irritated. He was. Every moment he spent in Cloud Ruler temple could be in vain if Storm was lying out there somewhere in the snow, dying.  
"At least let me and Jauffre come with you." Baurus begged, "We could protect you, sir."  
"Fine, go get Jauffre and I will ready the horses." Martin sighed, knowing that the Blade wouldn't take no for an answer.  
Baurus nodded and headed out to awaken Jauffre.  
While he was waiting, Martin readied the horses. One black, which was his own, and the other two were sleek white horses, the horses of the Blades. He mounted his horse, which was pawing the icy frozen stone floor of Cloud Ruler Temple. The snow and wind that blew in from the blizzard was silenced by the tall, looming walls, which towered over the whole home of the Blades.  
Jauffre came thundering out of the temple with Baurus right behind him. Jauffre had a look of anger in his eyes. "Martin, what is the meaning of this!" He demanded.  
"Storm might be in trouble." Martin sighed., growing more impatient by the second. He was ready to head out, for Storm might be lying out there in the snow bleeding to death right now. Even if she was not bleeding to death she would surely freeze. Not even Redguards, who were bred to fight and endure pain, could not withstand it. Besides, Storm was not even full Redguard. She didn't look it, anyway, with her long, snow white hair. Not a stitch of dark in it at all. And then there was her intense, golden eyes that seemed to stare right into people's souls.  
"Are you sure that scream was Storm?" The Blade Master asked, a hint of worry filling his voice.  
"I'm pretty sure, there is one way to find out and that is heading out there to look for her." Martin replied, his voice filled with annoyance.  
"Storm is a Redguard, they are bred for fighting." Jauffre pointed out, walking up to his own horse.  
"Half Redguard, her hair is snow white," Martin countered, "I have only seen Redguards with dark colored hair. And, she has golden colored eyes."  
"How do you know? She always wears a hood." Baurus asked, his voice full of surprise.  
"Not around me, now come on or I'm leaving without you!" Martin growled, ready to race out into the blizzard on his horse.  
After a moments' hesitation, Baurus and Jauffre mounted the two white horses. Martin gripped his own horse's reins in his hand and, with one whip of the reins the horse was off, the black of the night swallowing both of them in a thick dark blanket. Snow pounded at their faces and the icy wind gripped their skin. They rode down the road that led to Bruma, looking for any signs of Storm. Martin, oil lamp in hand, glanced at every tiny particle of snow.  
With the tug of the reins his horse reared up into the air. In front of him lay a paint horse in the snow. She was badly wounded, for she had a long slash that had been made by a sword in its side. He recognized it at once. It was Storm's horse! He leapt off his own horse and raced towards the injured beast. As he approached the horse raised her head in agony and pain flooded her large, brown eyes. The paint horse tried to lift herself off the ground but her couldn't.  
"Easy girl." He whispered., bending down to stroke her neck. The slash in her side was gushing blood, the crimson stained the silvery, white snow that fell to the ground and stuck to the horse's blood-stained fur. He had to do something before the horse died and he knew that Storm would not want that, for she cared a lot for the horse. He raised his hand and placed it upon the beast's side. A bluish, green light appeared in the palm of it and grew bigger. Gradually the wound began to close and the gushing of blood stopped. The horse's breathing steadied and the heart beat returned to its normal rhythm of thumping. She stood, wobbling a bit but she soon became sturdy. He looked up to see Jauffre next to him.  
"It was Storm attacked, this is her horse…" Martin whispered, worry and grief filling his voice. He had to choke out the words as he spoke.  
"What happened, did you find Storm?" Baurus came running down a slope, sending specks of snow flying everywhere.  
"No, only her horse. She has to be somewhere," He looked at Jauffre, "Take her horse back to Cloud Ruler Temple, Baurus and I will continue searching."  
Jauffre's only reply was a curt nod. He took the reins of the horse from Martin and led the horse away. Martin continued his search through the snow, desperate to find Storm before death claimed her. He didn't know the Mythic Dawn wanted her that bad or he would have told her to stay at Cloud Ruler Temple where it was safe.  
"If I find her…" He cut off. He couldn't bring himself to that word. That horrible word. He couldn't even think that Storm could be attacked, and so close to Cloud Ruler Temple. They would know that the Blades would hear the fight. Were they that desperate? Martin dug through more of the silvery white blanket, only to jump up when his bare hand came in contact with something that felt like frozen fur. He cleared the snow to find a dead wolf. A slash from a blade lay cleanly in its side and frozen blood matted the long, thick winter coat. _That's an odd find... _He thought to himself, staring down at the frozen creature.  
"Martin, I found something!" Baurus's voice sounded from behind him.  
Martin rose and turned around to see Baurus standing there, in full armor, holding what looked like a silver sword with a black handle. The blade was at least twenty so inches long.  
"That's Storm's blade. I made that for her! Wait…. Is it stained with blood?" He had just noticed that the tip of the sword was covered in bright crimson.  
"Yes… but… that would mean she was in a fight. You were right, Martin... But, I don't see her anywhere. Maybe she got away?" Baurus glanced around at his surroundings.  
"No, I found her horse. It was injured..." Martin sighed, grief filling his voice.  
"No! But Storm… That is impossible to even think about." Baurus swallowed, worry filling his eyes.  
Martin nodded and then spoke in a whisper. "Hand me the sword, it might give clues to what had happened to her." Hesitantly, the young blade handed over the sword. Martin studied it in his hand. The silver was icy cold to the touch. "It has been lying here for awhile now…" Martin whispered, defeat in his voice. Where could Storm be? Was she dead? Had the Mythic Dawn captured her? A loud, familiar scream interrupted his thoughts. He looked at Baurus. "Let's check it out."  
Baurus only nodded. They mounted their steeds and headed off in the direction the scream had propelled from, Martin, with his black horse, in the front. The night enclosed them as the rode. Ice and snow once again smacking them in the face. Martin glanced down at his hands that were gripped tightly around the leather reins. They were shriveled and blackened. Frostbit! How long had he and Baurus been out of the temple? He was snapped back to reality when he spotted a limp shape lying in the snow. With a sickening pain of the stomach he recognized two horses not far from the body. Both were slain, blood gushing from a wound that lay cleanly in their neck and thigh. The man lying before him was none other than the Blade Master himself. A deep gash lay in his stomach, still gushing blood that stained the snowy earth. He glanced over as Baurus appeared beside him. The young Blade had a pale look to his face.

* * *

**And... Chapter end.**

**** **I will have the next chapter up soon.**

**-Storm**


End file.
